O Jantar
by darkenedroom
Summary: Como foi a primeira noite em que Jack se mudou para a casa de Kate


Lá estava ela. Parada na sala de sua casa, seu pensamento vagava para longe. Nem ela mesma parecia acreditar na reviravolta que sua vida dera nos últimos meses. Depois de tanta luta para se livrar dos problemas com a justiça, Kate finalmente enfrentara tudo de cabeça erguida, sem mais fugir. E isso incluía a sua vida amorosa. Agora ela tinha um lar, a casa dos seus sonhos como ela nunca pensou que fosse possível. E ela não estaria sozinha. Além da companhia de Aaron, Jack se mudaria para lá, "de mala e cuia".

Kate repassava em sua mente o dia em que ela, cansada de vê-lo partir pela manhã e passar no apartamento dele para apanhar uma muda de roupa, resolveu lhe propor que eles morassem juntos. As palavras saíram tão naturalmente de seus lábios que ela nem se deu conta do grande passo que eles dariam no relacionamento. Para a sua surpresa, Jack, que sempre hesitava antes de tomar uma decisão importante, apenas baixou a cabeça um tanto sério para em seguida simplesmente dizer um "ok", concordando com a decisão dela. Era verdade que no fundo ambos estavam receosos por terem de se comprometer em uma nova relação, logo eles, cujas vidas amorosas haviam sido tão conturbadas no passado. Porém haviam enfrentado tantos obstáculos juntos que estavam cansados de manterem as inúmeras barreiras entre eles.

Ele era um homem muito diferente dos outros que já conhecera em sua vida e despertara em seu íntimo um amor avassalador nunca vivido. Kate não sabia explicar ao certo, apenas sentia que era mais forte que tudo o que havia experimentado na vida. Claro que ela já se apaixonou diversas vezes, mas até então o que ela havia vivenciado era breve, raso, conturbado e desprovido de alegrias genuínas.

Ela sabia que era um jogo perigoso, entregar-se de tal maneira a alguém, mas era inevitável. Por mais que tivesse construído um muro ao redor de si mesma no passado, temendo tornar-se vulnerável a ponto de depender de outra pessoa e não conseguir respirar sem ela, quanto mais Kate evitava esse tipo de situação, para mais perto dela o destino o levava. Então ela se rendeu. Simplesmente iria parar de resistir, de fugir. Kate decidiu que estava mais que na hora de dar uma chance para eles dois.

O seu devaneio foi interrompido pelo barulho da porta se abrindo.

-Hei.

Jack trouxe malas e mais alguns pertences. Acomodou tudo em um canto, perto da entrada, quando ela lhe respondeu:

-Hei.

Kate instantaneamente sorriu, aproximando-se para dar um suave beijo na boca dele. Jack estava um tanto sem jeito, como se estivesse temeroso ao estar literalmente invadindo o território dela e com medo de que ela tivesse mudado de ideia.

-Onde está o Aaron?

Ele perguntou, tentando se livrar da tensão do momento.

-Aaron foi dormir na casa de um amiguinho.

Jack meneou a cabeça e franziu levemente a testa. Kate continuou a falar:

-Bem, eu... vou voltar à cozinha, daqui a pouco o jantar vai estar quase pronto. Fique à vontade, a casa agora também é sua.

Dando uma piscadela, Kate rumou para o outro cômodo. Ela havia passado a manhã planejando preparar algo especial para ele, com o intuito de comemorarem a nova vida que iriam compartilhar.

Enquanto estava ocupada, ajeitando as louças na pia e checando as horas para ver se já tinha dado o tempo certo de retirar o assado do forno, Jack surgiu na cozinha, encostando-se à porta e apoiando a mão no batente, sem retirar a vista dela.

-O cheiro está muito bom.

Seu olhar era tão doce que ele parecia sorrir com os olhos.

-Obrigada. Espero que o gosto também esteja bom, estou testando uma receita nova.

Kate sorria timidamente. Ela ainda não se garantia no papel de dona de casa, não estava acostumada a cozinhar para outra pessoa além dela própria, apenas fazia pratos simples para Aaron e o básico para ela. Mas nesta noite ela fez questão de se esforçar, afinal, se tratava de uma ocasião singular.

Kate sentiu um calafrio percorrer a sua espinha quando Jack se aproximou. De costas para ele, ela podia sentir a respiração dele contra a sua nuca. Jack começou a acariciar suavemente os cabelos dela. Kate sentia o seu toque macio, mas procurava disfarçar a perturbação, continuando os seus afazeres.

-Como foi o seu dia?

Ela iniciou uma conversa trivial com o objetivo de ganhar tempo de ao menos terminar de preparar o jantar.

-Foi ok. De certa forma foi tranquilo. Não tive nenhuma emergência grave, apenas consultas de rotina.

Sem querer prolongar a conversa, ele prosseguiu com o carinho, chegando ainda mais perto, suas mãos largas agora desciam pelo pescoço de Kate, afastando umas mechas onduladas que cobriam a região. Com o contato dos dedos dele em sua pele, ela soltou um suspiro involuntário e nem percebeu que havia fechado os olhos, relaxando a musculatura e deixando escapulir um murmúrio:

-Deus, como isso é bom...

Notando que ela estava sucumbindo aos seus estímulos, Jack depositou um beijo em seu pescoço e passou a ponta dos dedos por debaixo da alça do vestido. Ele aproveitou para beijar o ombro à mostra e suas mãos decidiram deslizar pelo dorso dela, massageando a região, em um movimento para baixo e para cima. Jack então a envolveu pela cintura; Kate ainda estava de costas para ele. Jack encostou o seu corpo no dela, quase se encaixando nos seus quadris. Ela resolveu render-se, não dava mais para segurar o tesão. Kate parou de se ocupar com os seus afazeres e virou o rosto, oferecendo sua boca para um beijo. Imediatamente ele a beijou e enquanto seus lábios procuravam sorver a energia daquela boca convidativa, as mãos rápidas dele se moveram da cintura dela para a barriga e logo em seguida, escorregaram para baixo, levantando furtivamente a barra do vestido.

O corpo de Kate tremia, ela já sentia a calcinha molhar-se toda, em estado de excitação. Sua respiração passou a ficar ofegante, logo eles tiveram que quebrar os beijos ardentes por um instante para poderem recuperar o ar. Os dedos de Jack alcançaram a calcinha, cujo tecido fino mal cobria o seu objeto de desejo. Ele deslizou a mão para dentro da pequena peça rendada e sentiu a umidade:

-Nossa, você já está molhada e eu nem te toquei.

Em um gesto ágil, ela o calou com um beijo, girando o corpo e ficando de frente para ele. Ela parou para olhar profundamente nos olhos de Jack, suas mãos envolveram o rosto dele e o puxaram para outro beijo. Primeiramente Kate começou devagar, pincelando levemente os lábios contra os dele para então intensificar o beijo, tornando-o gostoso, forte e com as línguas se encontrando.

Segundos depois, repentinamente ele a ergueu em seus braços, ajeitando-a em seu colo, ao passo em que ela riu; tomada pelo movimento surpresa dele.

-Acho que o jantar vai ter que ficar para mais tarde – ele disse com um tom de malícia.

-Definitivamente – ela respondeu com uma voz rouca e muito sexy.

Kate dispôs o braço ao redor do pescoço de Jack, com a intenção de se segurar melhor enquanto ele a conduzia pela sala, rumo às escadas. Ele andava tão apressadamente que, de forma desastrada, nem se lembrou das próprias malas que havia colocado perto da porta principal, tropeçando nas mesmas pelo caminho.

-Merda!

Ele lutou para se equilibrar com ela no colo e por sorte ele conseguiu, evitando caírem ambos juntos ao chão. Kate gargalhava e mal pôde responder quando ele a perguntou se ela estava ok.

Uma vez no quarto, eles se entreolharam e Kate novamente o fitava com avidez, apanhando a gravata de Jack, livrando-o do nó e consequentemente do adorno. Jack a estreitou contra si, encostando o corpo dela na parede enquanto a beijava. No mesmo momento em que eles se beijavam, Kate começou a desabotoar velozmente a camisa branca que ele usava, arrancando-a.

-Hei, desse jeito não vai sobrar botão... – ele disse divertidamente entre beijos.

-Não tem problema, agora você trouxe todas as suas camisas para cá.

Ela percorria o peito nu dele com as mãos, mais precisamente roçando a região de leve com as unhas, mordiscando os próprios lábios em deleite com a visão diante de si.

Demorou apenas alguns instantes para reascender nele a chama do desejo, que foi largamente despertada quando as mãos dela começaram a passear por locais em que lhe causavam arrepios por conta da sensibilidade ao serem tocados. Kate baixou o zíper e em um trabalho rápido, o livrou da calça e roupa íntima, prontamente acariciando o membro para que ficasse duro.

-Kate...

Ela adorava ouvir o som de seu nome escapar dos lábios dele, com aquela voz enrouquecida pelas sensações que ela estava lhe causando. Mas ele sentia urgência em tocá-la, querendo desnudar aquele corpo imediatamente. Então, ele a impediu que continuasse e as mãos dele trataram de desatar os laços do vestido, fazendo a leve peça cair ao chão. Logo em seguida, ela mesma se livrou do lingerie, retirando ambas as partes de forma sensual, seduzindo-o ainda mais. Os olhos de Jack percorreram aquelas curvas de cima a baixo, inundados de luxúria e de vontade de se apoderar daquele corpo.

Ele a deitou na cama e foi beijando-a por todas as partes. Jack afastou um cacho de cabelo que se enroscava frouxamente sobre um dos seios firmes, inclinando-se para capturar com os lábios um dos mamilos. Depois, sua boca foi preenchida pelo outro, de maneira que ele passou a chupar cada um dos seios, um por um, com volúpia.

Com pressa, ele foi descendo a cabeça e traçando uma trilha de beijos pela barriga dela, até percorrer mais adiante. Quando chegou onde queria, enlouqueceu ao se deparar com o centro molhado. Com os dedos, ele abriu delicadamente os lábios espessos e macios da fenda rosada e úmida dela, metendo a língua na região. O clitóris vibrou a cada toque de língua. Ele começou a lamber, circulando-o e com as chupadas, Kate puxava os cabelos dele e se contorcia, gemendo alto e se mexendo bastante, arqueando a bacia de encontro a ele, deixando o rosto de Jack totalmente molhado pelas suas secreções.

-Jack, eu... não vou agüentar...

Mesmo balbuciando as palavras, ele entendeu o que ela queria dizer e resolveu parar com os estímulos. Estava mais que na hora de eles partirem para o que interessava. Antes que ele tivesse a chance de cobrir o corpo dela com o dele, Kate, em um movimento repentino, ficou em seu topo, por cima. Ela se sentou sobre ele, pegou o membro e o direcionou em sua entrada. Quando encostou o sexo na cabeça do pênis, ele pôde sentir os grandes lábios se abrirem vagarosamente. Kate soltou o corpo, deslizando-se e um grito escapuliu de sua garganta quando ela sentiu o membro a preencher por inteiro.

Kate começou com cavalgadas leves, até conseguir manter um ritmo cadenciado. Eles não perderam o contato visual enquanto seus corpos se consumiam de forma cada vez mais intensa. Ela adorava olhar para ele, avistar o seu rosto contorcido de prazer e saber que ela era a responsável por isso a deixava ainda mais excitada. Kate aumentou os seus movimentos e em certo momento, inclinou o corpo e abaixou a cabeça para alcançar os lábios dele, dando-lhe um beijo ardente porém curto, por conta da falta de fôlego causada pelo ato que estavam praticando.

Ela aproveitou para mordiscar o pescoço dele, ao que ele respondeu com um murmúrio; Kate realmente estava o levando à loucura, em breve ele não mais resistiria. Kate se empenhou em um vaivém frenético, sucumbindo enfim ao êxtase absoluto, alcançando o orgasmo. Seu corpo entrou em colapso e ela desfaleceu sobre ele. Ele a acompanhou, permitindo-se gozar livremente, sentindo-se exausto como se lhe tivessem sugado toda a força vital que possuía. Completamente saciados, eles se estenderam pela cama, abraçados.

Tudo o que se podia ouvir no quarto era o som de suas respirações ofegantes. Debruçada no peito de Jack, Kate levantou levemente a cabeça para olhar diretamente nos olhos dele, enquanto ele acariciava as suas costas.

-Jack?

-Huh?

-Agora que provamos o "aperitivo", que tal irmos jantar?

-Jantar? Oh sim, claro... o jantar.

Ele a puxou para dar-lhe um beijo, que foi seguido de outro e mais outro, até que quando deu por si, Kate se encontrava debaixo do corpo dele e os dois começaram tudo de novo. E quanto ao jantar... bem, esse havia sido o verdadeiro jantar, onde ambos se consumiram na cama em um pleno banquete, saciando a fome que sentiam um pelo outro.

**FIM**


End file.
